The present invention relates generally to the field of computing technology, and more particularly to managing artificial intelligence (AI) systems.
Artificial intelligence (AI) represents intelligence exhibited by machines (i.e., a tool or device which uses energy to perform a task). AI agents are autonomous entities which contain sensors and actuators that perform percept and action operations, respectively. A percept operation refers to an AI agent observing an environment connected to (i.e., directly interacting with) the AI agent. An action operation refers to an AI agent acting/reacting to an environment connected (i.e., directly interacting with) to the AI agent. Living organisms (e.g., humans), computer systems, and biological systems may reside within an environment that facilitates interactions with the AI agent. As AI becomes more prevalent in machines and devices, human beings will increasingly interact with AI agents.